Then You'll Understand
by johnliz4ever
Summary: John and Elizabeth arrive back on Atlantis after months of being prisoners and they arrive with a secret. TeylaElizabeth, ElizabethJohn
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis  
Spoiler: Everything up to and including season 2  
Pairing: Elizabeth/Teyla, Elizabeth/John  
Warning: Rape/Non-consensual sex  
Notes: I do not apologise for the Elizabeth/Teyla part of this fic, in fact it's my fav part

**Then you'll understand**

Elizabeth choked back the bile, which was rising in her throat. She shrugged off her blood-filled jacket and dropped it into the washbasin that was filled with water. The blood turned the water a light red colour almost immediately. She took off her top and slacks and put them into the basin with the jacket. She turned on the shower before removing her underwear and stepping underneath the warm spray.

As the water fell down her back, Elizabeth pressed her hands against the wall and began to cry. Her warm tears mixed with water and fell down her face.

Sighing and shaking Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair detangling it, removing blood and sweat. Her tears began to fall as the water from the shower fell onto her body stinging her wounds.

She slowly picked up the sponge, which lay on a shelf next to her and began to rub it across her skin, trying to rid herself of the blood and the dirt.

She scrubbed her skin harder and harder barely noticing she was causing some of the wounds to reopen and bleed.

"_No, please don't."_

Elizabeth pushed back her tears as the memories invaded her mind. She continued to scrub her skin trying to get the feeling of _him _off her. She felt dirty and ashamed, she knew it wasn't her fault but she thought there was something she should have been able to do to stop it.

She looked up at the showerhead and allowed the warm water to fall onto her face, the water stung her eyes but Elizabeth didn't care. She just wanted to remove every last bit of _him, _clean every part of her body that he touched.

She jumped as she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Dr Weir?"

Elizabeth turned off the shower and quickly placed a towel around her body.

"Yes?"

A gentle voice, she identified as Teyla's answered.

"Dr Beckett wishes to see you"

Elizabeth began to dry herself before answering.

"I'll be right there."

She heard Teyla step away from the door and sit on the bed. Elizabeth cringed; she couldn't deal with anyone right now. Especially Teyla.

"I'll see you in the infirmary"

Elizabeth heard Teyla leave the bed and walk back over to the bathroom door.

"I shall wait for you."

Elizabeth was about to protest but she stopped herself. Teyla was just trying to help, she was worried.

Elizabeth quickly picked up some fresh clothes off a chair and got changed. When she was finally changed, she looked into the bathroom mirror.  
She didn't look bad, but than she didn't look that good either.  
Her face was covered with small cuts and bruises; she had a big black eye and a slightly swollen cheek.

Carson had wanted to see her straight away but Elizabeth had asked if she could shower before she saw her and he'd agreed but really the thought of any man touching her sent cold shivers down her spine. It was only Carson, and she was afraid of him.  
She sighed one final time before opening the bathroom door and stepping into her bedroom.

As soon as she entered the bedroom, she saw Teyla stand up and approach her. Teyla weakly smiled before wrapping her arms around Elizabeth. On contact, Elizabeth tensed before relaxing into Teyla's arms.

Teyla ran her fingers through Elizabeth's hair as Elizabeth rested her head on Teyla's shoulder.

"I am so glad you are back"

Elizabeth kept her tears from falling onto Teyla shoulder but allowed herself to wrapped her own arms around Teyla and hold her tightly.

They stayed like that for a few moments just relishing in the fact that Elizabeth was safe and well again.  
Teyla pulled back and looked at her placing a hand on her cheek.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't be coming back home"

Elizabeth saw the tears forming in her eyes and reassured her by placing her own hand on the hand that was currently holding her cheek.

"I am fine"

It was a lie, Elizabeth knew it and she was sure Teyla knew it as well, but she continued to hold her ground. She smiled at Teyla in a reassuring way and held her other hand.

"I should get to the infirmary. We don't want Carson sending out a search party"

Teyla smile and release her hand. She walked over to the bedroom door and it opened. She looked over at Elizabeth who was still standing over at the bed.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at her, smiled and walked over to where Teyla was standing.

* * *

Teyla and Elizabeth walked into the infirmary; Elizabeth's eyes fell onto John who was laying on one of the far beds.  
Ignoring Teyla and Carson, she walked over to him. John looked at her and smiled weakly. 

"Hey. How are you?"

His voice was low, he knew what had had happened, but he knew she wouldn't want anyone else to know.

"I'm fine, I promise you John"

John grasped her hand and held it tightly. Elizabeth shivered at the touch, but she knew she could trust John. He would never hurt her.

"Tell Carson. Just let him check you over, make sure you didn't catch an infection."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and released it.

"I will."

They both knew she was lying but it was a lie they could both live with. Carson walked over to Elizabeth.

"Dr Weir. Can you come with me please?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiled at John weakly, and followed the doctor into a private examination area.

She slowly removed her jacket and Carson started to rewrap her wounds.  
He slowly lifted Elizabeth's top and saw the deep scars on her stomach.  
He stopped as he saw Elizabeth shiver at his touch. He didn't know what had happened to her but the way she was acting, he had drawn his own conclusions. He sighed.

"Elizabeth, would you be more comfortable with a female doctor examining you?"

Elizabeth snapped her head up and looked into his eyes. He knew, Elizabeth looked down, ashamed.

"Please don't say anything Carson"

Carson saw the tears fall from Elizabeth's eyes onto her slacks.

"I'll go get that doctor."

Carson began to walk away but she grabbed his hand.

"Please, I don't want anyone else to know. I want you to examine me."

Carson nodded and walked back to her. Elizabeth knew she could trust him, he couldn't tell anyone else so it was better that only one doctor knew what had happened to her.

"Elizabeth, you know I will have to do a test, to check for…infections"

Elizabeth nodded slowly

"I know. Get it over with as quickly as possible…please"

Carson nodded

"Lay down"

Elizabeth did as she was asked and Carson started the examination.

* * *

Teyla walked over to John's bed and sat on the chair next to him. John smiled at her but she did not smile back. She looked over to where Elizabeth had disappeared with Carson before looking back over at John. The look that she gave John told him that she was confused, upset and worried. 

"Major. I must know. What happened to Elizabeth?"

John cleared his throat.

"She was beaten pretty badly"

Teyla nodded

"Major, I know something happened to Elizabeth, something bad, something she is ashamed of. I know you are aware of what it is."

John looked down. Elizabeth had sworn him to secrecy. He didn't even know if Teyla had a right to know.

"Teyla, this is none of our business, it's Elizabeth. If she wants you to know she shall tell you."

Tears began to form in Teyla's eyes.

"How can you say this is none of my business? I know we were fighting but we were working through it. John I must know"

John sighed. He did love Teyla like a sister but his feelings for Elizabeth were deeper. He loved Elizabeth; his feelings for her had become stronger everyday since knowing her, when he found out about Elizabeth and Teyla he had become numb, he'd tried to push his feelings for her away but failed spectacularly. He'd settled for being her friend instead and they had become very close, the flirting never ended of course, just like Teyla's flirting with Ford and that was what had caused the problems between Teyla and Elizabeth.

Neither one felt secure in their relationship, both fearing the other would cheat without realising that the other felt the same.

Eventually they began fighting and had been on the verge of breaking up.

"Teyla, something happened to Elizabeth, but she has to tell you herself. I'm sorry"

Teyla sighed and looked at him

"I know how you feel for Elizabeth. I cannot blame you and I know Elizabeth has feelings for you as well. You have promised her that you will not say anything, I know that and I know you will not break a promise especially to Elizabeth but I need to know"

John sighed and looked down before taking Teyla's hand.

"Talk to her, she'll tell you when and if she wants to"

Teyla nodded and looked down.

"I just wish she would trust me like she trusts you."

**

* * *

2 Days later**

Elizabeth sat opposite Kate Heightmeyer. She crossed her arms across her chest.  
Kate noted how Elizabeth seemed very nervous.

"Elizabeth, what happened while you and Major Sheppard were being held prisoner."

Elizabeth drew her legs up to her chest.

"Major Sheppard was tortured, they didn't beat me as much, they knew I wasn't has useful, but I had things they could exploit. John wouldn't let anything happen to me, and Commander Wixal knew that. He used it to his advantage; he threatened me, while John was there. He threatened to…to…rape me in front of John if he didn't help him. "

Elizabeth looked down, tears began to form in her eyes.  
Kate sat forward and placed her hand on Elizabeth's leg, causing Elizabeth to withdraw back.

"Elizabeth, did he…rape you?"

Kate left the question hanging in the air, she didn't need an answer. Elizabeth's eyes said it all.

"Who knows?"

Elizabeth looked up at Kate

"Carson and John."

Kate looked down at her notes and wrote something down.

"You've been given a clean bill of health, right?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly and Kate looked back up at her

"You…haven't told Teyla?"

Kate looked into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth leant across the table and picked up a tissue before continuing.

"I couldn't bare the way she would look at me. We're already having problems; this is a strain we don't need."

Kate nodded

"But you told Major Sheppard"

Kate saw Elizabeth pale and she thought Elizabeth was going to be sick. She was about to ask her if she needed to go to the infirmary Elizabeth answered.

"He was forced to watch."

Kate sat in shock for a few moments, she felt sick. Two of her friends had gone through hell. She couldn't imagine how they both felt.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth"

Elizabeth looked up and Kate and smiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

John sat twiddling his fingers trying to avoid Kate's gaze. 

"They forced you to watch John."

John nodded.

"If I didn't feel bad enough about getting her into that situation in the first place."

The trade negations they had been having with the Genions had broken down after John had mentioned that he woke up the Wraith leaving John and Elizabeth in the crossfire. Ford, Bates, Rodney and Teyla had managed to get away but only barely and they had no choice to leave Elizabeth and John. They were taken to separate cells but were put together after a few days to see how they interacted. Commander had soon discovered John's deep feelings for Elizabeth and knew that she was the way to make him help them in their battle against the Wraith. When John refused and they couldn't torture John anymore they moved their attention to Elizabeth. Threats, beatings and eventually rape.

When Commander Wixal raped her John had done everything possible to stop him but Wixal wasn't interested anymore…there was nothing John could say to stop him. The thoughts of what happened afterwards haunted him.

_The guards threw John to the ground and they left the cell. Commander Wixal threw Elizabeth off the wall and onto the ground. John rushed over to her and glared at Wixal._

"_See what happens when you don't co-operate?"_

_John looked away from him disgusted as Wixal left the room and looked Elizabeth. _

_She looked so broken, so scared. _

"_Elizabeth?"_

_He tried to hold her but she backed away from him and when she did, it broke his heart. Elizabeth trusted him without question, until now._

"_It's about the power. Not the sex" _

_John heard her murmur it as if trying to steady herself. _

_She looked up at him, tears piercing her eyes._

"_John, don't leave me"_

_John nodded and let his own tears fall from his eyes. He closed the distance between them; he hesitated._

"_Elizabeth…?"_

_Elizabeth nodded and John wrapped his arms around her burying his head in her hair. _

"_I've got you; I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise"_

Two weeks later Ford, Teyla, Bates, Stackhouse and several other members of the military, rescued them, John couldn't forget what had happened when they found them.

_Elizabeth's head was resting on his shoulder and he had his arm around her._

_His eyes began to droop but he had to say awake, he didn't want Wixal or his guards hurting Elizabeth again. _

_Well, maybe he could sleep, just for a few moments. He'd wake up if they came in. _

_He placed his head on top of Elizabeth's._

"_John…"_

_He heard Elizabeth whisper quietly. John nodded slowly._

"_I wanted to tell you something"_

_John cut her off_

"_Save your strength, you can tell me later"_

_Elizabeth shook her head and laughed slightly _

"_Stealing my lines now, you have no class. John, let me say this. You have been the most amazing friend to me and I never told you but…"_

_She was cut off by someone coming into the room, John covered Elizabeth, if they wanted her they'd have to go through him. _

"_Major Sheppard, Dr Weir"_

_John knew that voice_

"_Ford?"_

_A man and a woman approached them and John identified them as Ford and Teyla.  
John stood up and for the first time Teyla saw Elizabeth. Teyla gasped as she saw the cuts and bruises.  
She rushed to Elizabeth quickly and held her, kissing her forehead._

"_Elizabeth, are you okay?"_

_Elizabeth looked up at her and nodded slowly.  
Teyla smiled relieved and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. _

"_I am so sorry"_

_Elizabeth nodded_

"_It's not your fault"_

_They continued to hold each other and John looked at them. Jealousy filling him, he sighed, he couldn't begrudge them this intimacy and closeness. He turned away from them and looked at Ford who had the same sense of jealousy on his face. _

_When he realised he was being watched he turned to John, _

"_Bates, Stackhouse and their teams are securing the area and the guards. It should be clear from here on out to get back to the Jumper."_

_John nodded and looked back at Teyla and Elizabeth._

"_We need to get moving"_

_Teyla turned to him and nodded. She then helped Elizabeth to her feet and placed her arm around Elizabeth's waist to steady her._

"_You're safe know Elizabeth"_

_John looked at them as they left the cell, Ford and John shared a look before following them out of the cell.  
It wasn't that they didn't like the idea of Teyla and Elizabeth but it was because they were the object of John and Ford's affections. _

_They were jealous, it was common and they'd get over it eventually_

"John, you know it wasn't your fault the talks broke down"

John snapped back as he heard Kate speak to him.

"I was there to protect Elizabeth. I ended up getting her tortured and raped. Believe me; I shall always believe it's my fault."

**

* * *

2 Days later**

Elizabeth sat on her bed, brushing her hair and staring aimlessly into space.  
A gentle knock on the door broke Elizabeth from her musing.  
Elizabeth stood up slowly and walked over to the door. As it swished open she saw Teyla standing on the other side, nervously, smiling at her.

"Teyla, come in"

Elizabeth allowed Teyla to enter before closing the door. As she turned back to Teyla, she folded her arms across her chest and went to sit on the bed. Teyla sighed and sat next to her, placing her hand on Elizabeth's knee.  
Elizabeth shivered lightly at her touch but brushed it off. She could trust Teyla

"Elizabeth…I know something happened to you out there. I know Major Sheppard knows what happened, but neither one of you will tell me."

Teyla moved closer to Elizabeth, keeping one hand on her knee and placing the other on Elizabeth's hip.

"Please tell me Elizabeth. Please let me help you"

Elizabeth considered telling her, might have been easier if she did but…she loved Teyla too much, to let her know what happened. She couldn't put Teyla through that.

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at Teyla

"Teyla I have told you what happened. We were tortured for information, nothing else happened."

Teyla looked down, she wanted to believe nothing happened, tried convincing herself it was true, but Elizabeth and John were sharing a secret, one they didn't want her to know.  
Teyla sighed, kissed Elizabeth's forehead and brushed one of her hands through Elizabeth's hair.

"I missed you so much Elizabeth"

"I missed you too"

Teyla stood up to leave when Elizabeth grabbed her hand.

"Teyla, will you just stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone"

Teyla smiled and nodded. She settled herself next to Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're safe Elizabeth"

Elizabeth needed the closeness and reassuring nature of Teyla with her. Even though her feelings for John were getting stronger, Teyla still meant a lot to her. But John knew everything about her, he knew her deepest secrets and they had always been close, even before they were taken prisoner.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried, just for once, that none of it happened. That she and John weren't taken, that they didn't suffer, that she didn't leave Teyla's side but even as she tried to convince herself she could see and hear John, talking to her, taking care of her, making her feel something for him without him even realising it.

Elizabeth stayed like that for hours. Just thinking, listening to the even breathing of Teyla sleeping next to her. Elizabeth sighed and slipped out of her arms and the bed.

She quickly and quietly changed her clothes, slipped out of the room, and walked around the corridors of Atlantis.

Before she knew it, she was on the southeast pier. She walked over to the railing and held onto it, sighing.  
She stood there for a few moments looking at the sky until she became aware of someone standing next to her. She looked at her side and saw John standing there.

"Can't sleep?"

Elizabeth nodded and John sighed

"Me too"

John leant on the railing.

"I keep thinking that if I close my eyes, that I'll wake up and discover it was a dream, that we were never rescued. I couldn't deal with that."

Elizabeth nodded, she knew they we're not dreaming, but she couldn't tell John the real reason she was here, she couldn't let him know the truth.

"I know; it's hard to adjust to being back."

John placed his hand over Elizabeth and squeezed it, Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.  
The air was filled with electricity, with possibility and it flowed during that moment they made eye contact.  
John could stare deep inside her and she'd never ask him to stop, she'd let him explore who she really was without hesitation.  
They stepped closer to each other, never losing eye contact. John brushed his free hand down her cheek and she moved her lips closer to his.  
He closed the distance and placed his lips on her gently.

The kiss started getting more heated.  
Elizabeth slipped her arms around his neck and John placed his hands on her hips.  
Elizabeth was suddenly hit with a thought.  
She couldn't do this to Teyla, she was trying to help all she could, but was she doing it out of guilt and sympathy.  
They were on the verge of breaking up before Elizabeth was captured; they would have if Elizabeth hadn't been captured.  
Elizabeth quickly pulled away from John. John looked confused for a moment before realising

"Teyla?"

Elizabeth looked at him, begging for forgiveness

"I can't do this to her, she deserves better"

John smiled weakly and looked down.

"I guess I already knew that."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. Their eyes met again and it took all of Elizabeth's self-control not to kiss him senseless.

"You understand me John, more than anyone ever has, including Teyla. Give me time"

John nodded slowly, he always knew he had a chance with Elizabeth but this reinforced the notion.

Elizabeth leant forward and placed one last kiss onto his cheek before walking off the balcony.

TBC…?

Do you want me to continue or should I leave it at that and let you draw your own conclusions?


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis  
Spoiler: Everything up to and including season 2  
Pairing: Elizabeth/Teyla, Elizabeth/John  
Warning: Rape/Non-consensual sex  
Note: When I started writing this story, I was so not going to Elizabeth/Teyla, but than I figured, hey I can screw with their minds. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door to her darkened bedroom and stepped inside.  
Her head was swimming, thoughts about her kiss with John going through her head, but they were displaced with thoughts of what her betrayal would do to Teyla if she found out.  
She sighed and shrugged off her jacket. Elizabeth was shocked when the light came on and she saw Teyla sitting on the bed hugging Elizabeth's pillow.  
Elizabeth sighed and kicked off her shoes. 

"I thought you were sleeping"

Teyla watched Elizabeth disappear into the bathroom and heard water splashing before she came back into the room and changed her clothes before laying back down.  
Teyla continued to watch her, finally deciding she needed to say something.

"Elizabeth I am worried about you…about us"

Elizabeth sighed and turned to Teyla.

She wanted to tell her what happened, she did love Teyla but not as much as she used to. She'd felt Teyla become more demanding for reassurance and love in their relationship. She wanted people to know about them but Elizabeth had always been a private person and asked her not to say anything until they were more comfortable. Teyla had reluctantly agreed but was not happy about it.

Slowly Elizabeth had found herself falling more and more out of love with Teyla, up until the point, she was ready to break up with her and she would have if she hadn't been captured, she thought back to their last conversation before the talks with Commander Wixal, it had not ended nicely.

_Elizabeth picked her jacket off the chair and walked past Teyla into the bathroom.  
They'd been fighting for months now, and Elizabeth had decided enough was enough._

"_Teyla, I don't want to discuss it"_

_Teyla stood up and stood at the bathroom doorway. _

"_Well I do, we are in a relationship but you act like we are not. Are you ashamed of us or do you just not want me anymore?"_

_Elizabeth sighed and turned to her. _

"_Teyla I am not ashamed of us and I love you, but I need my space. I don't like being tied to something 24/7."_

_Teyla looked at her is disbelief_

"_Something, is that all I am to you. You're property."_

_Elizabeth shook her head_

"_No Teyla, that's not what I meant. I love you"_

_Teyla sighed, went and sat on the bed and looked at Elizabeth with pleading eyes_

"_Do you really? I have my doubts about our relationship; I have doubts whether you are faithful. Major Sheppard and yourself seem close and I…"_

_Elizabeth's head snapped up._

"_You think I'm cheating on you. I can't believe you Teyla"_

_Teyla stood up and stood in front of Elizabeth _

"_Can you blame me; I have seen the way you act when you're with Major Sheppard. The way you smile, you never smile like that with me."_

_Elizabeth shook her head and walked to the door but Teyla grabbed her arm before she could open the door._

"_I cannot trust you Elizabeth"_

_Elizabeth faced Teyla and glared at her_

"_What about Aiden? What about how you act when you are with him? Are you saying I shouldn't be jealous about that?"_

_Teyla tightened her grip on Elizabeth's arm_

"_I shall never betray you Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth shook her head and opened the door. Teyla was still holding onto her arm and Elizabeth turned to her._

"_Let me go, you're hurting me"_

_Teyla let go of Elizabeth's arm and she left the room without another word. Teyla moved backwards and sat on the bed; she buried her head in her hands and sighed. _

They hadn't talked about that night, Elizabeth had wanted to forget about it and Teyla didn't like fighting with her so she pretended that their fights didn't happen.  
It was unhealthy to pretend that there weren't problems between them but they did.

Elizabeth snapped out of her musing and turned to Teyla

"We're fine Teyla"

Teyla took Elizabeth's hands

"Please trust me."

Elizabeth saw the hurt in Teyla's eyes. The hurt she'd put there by not telling Teyla the truth. Elizabeth nodded sat up next to Teyla, resting her head on the wall behind her.

"You're right; I haven't told you everything about what happened."

Elizabeth drew her knees up to her chest.

"Teyla, this is difficult for me to tell you."

Teyla squeezed Elizabeth's hand

"You can trust me Elizabeth"

Elizabeth nodded

"Teyla…when I was being held captured I was…I was raped"

Teyla looked at her in shock, trying to process what she had just been told. Elizabeth had been violated.

Teyla withdrew her hand from Elizabeth's and stood up.

"I have to go"

She walked over to the door quickly and left without looking back.

Elizabeth picked up the pillow, which Teyla had dropped and clutched it to her chest. She pressed her head into the pillow and let the tears, which had formed, in her eyes flow free.

She shouldn't have told Teyla.

She needed her and Teyla couldn't handle it.

* * *

Teyla walked around the corridors of Atlantis trying to come to terms with what Elizabeth had just told her, but no matter how many times she tried to process it she couldn't deal with someone hurting Elizabeth like that. 

She couldn't look at Elizabeth because it would remind her that she suffered, that she was violated.

Teyla wondered around until she found herself outside a familiar door. She gently knocked on the door and it was eventually opened by a tired Aiden Ford

"Teyla? What can I do for you?"

He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

Aiden nodded and let Teyla into his room.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped into John's quarters and sat on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just needed to see you"

John sat down next to her and observed how the light danced onto her face.

"I told Teyla, she just left. Maybe…maybe it is over between us. Maybe it's been over for a long time and we just didn't want to admit it."

John took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Maybe you just need to talk to her"

John knew that as much as he wanted Elizabeth, he couldn't be a jerk. Elizabeth loved Teyla and as much as that killed him, he wanted Elizabeth to be happy.

"I don't know where she's gone"

Elizabeth placed her head on John's shoulder.

"John I…"

John knew what she was going to say and he didn't want her to. She was going to say she was sorry for doing this to him, sorry for sitting here talking about her and Teyla was there was attraction between herself and him.

"…Elizabeth don't say it. Please don't say it."

Elizabeth nodded sadly and turned to him, she lightly pressed her lips onto his. They both knew it was wrong and Elizabeth pulled back.

"I…"

"I know"

Elizabeth smiled at him and John leant back onto his pillow.

"So what you going to do?"

Elizabeth slowly laid down next to him and he, unconsciously, wrapped his arm around her and began drawing circles on her back

"I think I'll just talk to her tomorrow"

John nodded and didn't even think about his next statement until after he said it.

"You can stay here…if you don't want to be alone"

John cursed himself when he realised,

_Damn John, you've just hit on her_

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled

"Are you sure?"

John nodded and Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Aiden pushed Teyla onto her back and kissed her senseless, Teyla responded by wrestling off his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

This was not the first time it had happened. When Elizabeth and John were missing, it had happened. They had sex.  
The first time Teyla had felt guilty, but slowly she'd felt less guilty.  
She loved Elizabeth, but they were a mismatch from the start.  
But when she saw her again, in the cell, blood dripping from her wounds she forgot everything and decided there that she would make things work with Elizabeth and she did for a little bit, because Elizabeth needed her.

The truth was Teyla wanted someone who needed and wanted her. Elizabeth didn't usually need her, she only wanted her and the same could be said for Teyla, she didn't need Elizabeth.  
But Teyla needed Aiden and Aiden needed her. They needed reassurance in their lives, they both found it heartbreaking about being away from their people.

On the whole, Aiden knew this was nuts. Elizabeth was his friend and here he was, having sex with Teyla, regularly.  
When it started they both needed companionship, but it slowly became something more, something he needed. Something they both needed.

* * *

Teyla laid in Aiden's arms as he ran his hand up and down her spine. A thought crossed her mind, the same thought which always crossed her mind, afterwards.  
It wasn't right or fair to betray Elizabeth this way or any way.  
Teyla lifted her head and looked up at Aiden 

"This as to end"

Aiden tensed as he heard the words. He'd always knew those words would eventually come, but he still wasn't prepared for it.  
His hand stopped running up her spine and he looked down at her.

"I guess I always suspected this would eventually happen, I know how much you and Elizabeth…"

Teyla cut him off by placing her finger over his lips.

"Aiden I mean the lying, the betrayal. I do not want us to end. We have to stop lying to Elizabeth; I need to tell her the truth."

Aiden sat up, causing Teyla to sit up with him. She clutched the sheet to her chest.

"You mean; you're going to end it with Elizabeth?"

Teyla nodded and looked down

"Before I came here Aiden, she told me something I could not handle. I couldn't even look at her and thinking about it sickens me. I know it is not her fault, but I cannot be with her knowing this. She deserves someone who can understand and help her through it. I am not that person. I have never been the person she needs. We all know who that person is."

Aiden nodded, Teyla was right. Everyone knew who Elizabeth not only needed but wanted. It had been obvious since the beginning that they both held feelings for each other, even if they could never admit it. But maybe it was about time they did.

**

* * *

The next day**

Elizabeth shifted slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled at what she saw.  
Major John Sheppard had his head buried into a pillow and it looked very cute.  
Elizabeth sighed, she could really get used to waking up and seeing that.

She and John had done a lot of talking last night. He was so unbelievably supportive; despite what she knew he wanted to tell her, he said all the right things _talk to her about it, try work through it_, Elizabeth didn't let him know that she wanted him to say what he was really thinking _be with me, let her go_. He was letting her make up her own mind and that was what she loved about him.  
They eventually got tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

John stirred and opened one of his eyes.

"Hey"

Elizabeth smiled at him

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?"

John shook his head and pulled her into his arms fully.

"Nope"

He breathed in the smell of her hair. It smelt strangely like vanilla. He looked down at her with a mock glare

"Dr Elizabeth Weir, where did you get vanilla shampoo?"

Elizabeth smiled guilty.

"I may have brought a stash from Earth."

John smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth thought about how strange their situation really was.  
The sexual tension was there, without a doubt, the friendship was there.  
They were laying there doing what people in relationships did and they were not in one, not yet.  
It all felt very strange to Elizabeth. She wanted John, she'd always wanted John and she'd always needed him.

She and Teyla had got together after the Genii situation when they were both feeling vulnerable. Sure Elizabeth thought Teyla was attractive and loved how she made her feel, but after a while, it had got a little boring and that's when the flirting with John had started again.  
When they started their relationship, they had needed each other, but they didn't anymore, they had evolved away from each other.

John sensed Elizabeth's thoughts had wondered and ran his fingers down her spine.  
She looked at him with a glare before slipping out of the bed.

"I should go, there's something I need to do"

John nodded; he knew what she had to do

Elizabeth picked up her jacket, which was hanging on a chair and put it on. She looked at John.

"I'll see you later. Thanks…for being there"

John smiled at her and Elizabeth slipped out and went to her own quarters.

* * *

Teyla turned the corridor. She decided she needed to see Elizabeth straightaway. As the seconds rolled by, she felt guiltier and guiltier. She eventually decided that the quicker she got it done, the less guilty she would feel. 

As she slipped into the corridor where John's quarters were she was met with a surprise. Elizabeth was leaving his quarters, early in the morning.

Teyla took a step back and stayed out of view until Elizabeth had gone.

Teyla leant against the wall and sighed. There could be a perfectly innocent explanation, but only one explanation came to mind and it wasn't an innocent one.

Teyla curled her hands into fists.  
She couldn't believe Elizabeth would be that heartless.  
Teyla cursed herself. She'd been with Aiden all night, what right did she have to judge Elizabeth.  
Teyla sighed one last time before continuing on her way to Elizabeth's quarters. She would release both of them from this relationship.

* * *

As soon as Elizabeth arrived back in her quarters, she turned on the shower and sorted out some clean clothes.  
She could smell John's cologne all over her and while yes it was a nice smell, it was also a problem starter if Teyla smelt it on her.  
Elizabeth was about to go back into the bathroom when the door opened and Teyla walked in looking quite upset.  
Elizabeth studied her. 

"Teyla, are you alright?"

Teyla shook her head

"Elizabeth we've been lying to each other and ourselves haven't we?"

Elizabeth was not quite sure what Teyla was getting at.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about"

Teyla sat down on the bed and Elizabeth joined her, completely forgetting about the shower.  
Teyla turned to Elizabeth

"I know you spent the night with Major Sheppard, I saw you leave his quarters and I can smell him all over you."

Elizabeth looked at Teyla sincerely.

"Nothing happened. I couldn't do that to you"

As soon as she said it a thought occur to Elizabeth

"Why were you on that corridor? Your quarters are nowhere near there"

Teyla ignored her question.

"Elizabeth, I know you and Major Sheppard hold feelings for each other, it was stupid of me to get in the way of that."

Elizabeth wasn't listening, she was too busy trying to figure out why Teyla would come from the direction or John's quarters, they were completely out of her way…unless…

"You spent the night with Aiden"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Teyla looked down in shame and Elizabeth knew she was right.  
Elizabeth stood up and looked down at her

"It wasn't the first time, was it?"

As she finished her sentence, her voice became demanding and slightly louder. Teyla shook her head.

"Aiden and I have been seeing each other for a nearly a month."

Elizabeth did the calculations and stared at Teyla in disbelieve.

"It stared when I was a prisoner on that damn planet?"

Teyla nodded again and stood up, holding Elizabeth's arms.

"Let us be honest. We are not right for each other. What you told me last night made me understand that. You need somebody who you help you though this, someone who can be there for you. I cannot"

Elizabeth nodded; it was a valid point.

"Is that how you justify sleeping with Aiden."

Teyla shook her head

"There is no excuse for what I did. I betrayed you Elizabeth but you we are not meant to be, you are meant to be Major Sheppard, we all know that."

Elizabeth sighed

"And you think you're meant to be with Aiden?"

Teyla shook her head

"I do not know, but…I have a connection with him, stronger than our connection, I feel I have to see what happens. Otherwise I would be lying to myself and to you"

Elizabeth nodded, she understood, even if she was a little pissed off. Aiden and Teyla had always shared a connection, always enjoyed similar things and Aiden loved to explain things about Earth to her, maybe they were meant to be together.

"Teyla, I understand, but I need to know this. Teyla I will need your support and friendship so much. What I told you last night is something I just can't get over quickly. I need to know I can count on you"

Teyla sighed

"Elizabeth I shall never stop loving you. I do not know how to deal with the fact that you were violated like that, but if you do want me to help you though that I promise you I will stand by you"

Teyla wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and hugged her tightly.

"Please do not put you live at hold. You and Major Sheppard have a connection, chemistry. Do something about it"

Elizabeth held Teyla tightly before letting her go.

"Elizabeth, I would like us to still be friends"

Elizabeth nodded

"So would I"

Teyla smiled and lightly pressed her lips against Elizabeth's one last time.  
Teyla pulled away from her and started towards the door. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and Teyla looked back at her.  
They just smiled at each other, Elizabeth released her arm and Teyla left the room.

When Elizabeth was sure Teyla was gone, she sat on her bed and sighed.  
It was for the best, she knew that. There was no point being together and being unhappy when they could be apart and be happy.

* * *

When Elizabeth was freshly showered and changed, she left her quarters and walked to John's quarters. She hesitated before knocking on the door. The door opened quickly and she was greeted with John. He smiled at her and Elizabeth was certain he'd just rolled out of bed. 

"Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

Elizabeth didn't answer she just pressed her lips to his and kissed him.  
John pulled his lips away from hers and looked at her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest.

"Teyla and I have talk. We've decided that it would be best if it was over."

John pulled Elizabeth into his quarters, shut the door and kissed her.

"Why? Was it just the fight…?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Teyla and I were both lying to ourselves. Teyla and Aiden are…well lets just say it's better if they're together."

John looked at her shocked

"Teyla cheated on you?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"John, you know that…after everything that happened to us…it's going to take me…"

John cut her off

"Elizabeth I may be a lot of things but a jerk isn't one of them. I know it will take you a while to work through things, but I promise you, I'll stand by you and not force you into anything"

Elizabeth smiled and relaxed into his arms. He lightly brushed his fingers through her hair.  
Elizabeth snuggled her head into his chest and thought about everything that had happened, she then threw those thoughts away and bathed in what was here and now.

_The course of true love never runs smoothly. You'll have many loves but when you find that one person that makes everything fall into place, you'll finally understand what true love is. _

Fin…


End file.
